Donal Sutherland
} |name = Donal Sutherland |image = DAI Sutherland.png |size = 270x360px |title = |gender = Male |race = Human |class = |family = |affiliation = Inquisition (conditional) Sutherland and Company (conditional) |voice = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Magekiller }} Donal Sutherland is a young man who wishes to help the Inquisition any way he can. He can be found on the second floor of the Herald's Rest tavern in Skyhold. Involvement Sutherland comes to the Inquisition having witnessed bandits stalking its patrols. He warns the Inquisitor of the danger and offers to help. Through the war table operation New to the Crew: A Young Hopeful, the Inquisitor can accept the help, or simply use Sutherland's information to stop the bandits with their own forces. If Sutherland was used to dispose of the bandits, he recruits an elven mage named Voth to join him. At this point, the Inquisitor can encourage Sutherland to continue his training, or advise him to leave. The Inquisition is approached to provide patrols in the area, but since resources are scarce, it is suggested that Sutherland and Voth take care of it, if Sutherland was encouraged to stay on. The Inquisitor can task them with A Patrol for the Crew. Following that, Shayd, a human archer, will join Sutherland's crew. Hearing of Sutherland acting in the name of Inquisition, Ser Morris requests that Inquisition equips them for the sake of keeping up appearances. The Inquisitor can choose between light, medium, or heavy armour. Sutherland will love any set of armour. At this point he will flirt with Shayd. Whilst on patrol, the crew notices some darkspawn, but Lord Presmond-Als, to whom the lands belong to, demands compensation for Inquisition's forces marching through to attack the darkspawn. The Inquisitor can decide whether to pay the Lord and send Sutherland in, send Sutherland on his own without addressing the Lord, or dispose of the the Lord's soldiers and then send Sutherland through. Either way, Sutherland and Company defeat the darkspawn. The Inquisitor can see Sutherland at the tavern for an update upon his return. During their adventures, Sutherland made contact with the Mining caste of Orzammar. The caste makes a request of Sutherland to rescue a missing expedition. Following the rescue of the miners, Sutherland and Company are hailed A Crew of Ambassadors. This time, the crew does not return to Skyhold, and instead they stay out in the field, becoming A Crew of Adventurers. They request that the Inquisition lets them follow some leads of possible profit on their own. The Inquisitor can either leave them to their devices, offer them Inquisition contacts, or ensure safe passage through whichever lands they need to traverse. The company succeeds, spreading the word of the Inquisition to the masses. When the Inquisitor attempts to see the company at Herald's Rest, they are instead met by Sutherland's runner, Rat. Rat informs the Inquisitor that Sutherland has gone missing, and hands the Inquisitor the map of their last adventure. The Inquisition can offer the job to some volunteers, the Inquisition soldiers can flush them out, or the situation can be announced as a hunt in hopes local nobles will take up the challenge. Either way, the Inquisition finds the crew at the Storm Coast, fighting darkspawn. The Inquisitor personally steps in to help the crew to fight off the darkspawn. Sometime over the course of their missions, Sutherland and Shayd start a romantic relationship. By now, Sutherland has become known as reliable and his company is getting contracts left and right. The Inquisition has to decide how to use this newfound increase in interest in its interests. They can either expand on trade, enter diplomacy with the neighbouring lands, or strengthen the already established connections. Once Sutherland and Company become known as A Company of Heroes, when approached by the Inquisitor, Sutherland will offer the Inquisitor money to cover up the cost of training them. The Inquisitor can accept, they can tell Sutherland to keep the money, or to sponsor another company just like them. The Inquisitor can interact with Sutherland one last time. This time, Sutherland informs the Inquisitor that the company has plans to leave and find a keep of their own, though they will remain "an adventuring company of the Inquisition". Quests To obtain each quest, Sutherland must be spoken to in the tavern. Gallery Sutherlandfighting.png|Sutherland out in the world Sutherlandfighting2.png|Sutherland in the heat of action Sutherland Company MK.png|Sutherland & Company Trivia * He signs one of his letters as D. Sutherland. In the Magekiller comics, his name is revealed to be Donal. * His name seems to be a reference to Canadian Actor Donald Sutherland. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Magekiller characters Category:Humans Category:Sutherland and Company Category:Warriors Category:Inquisition members